fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Streak Fairfield
Streak Fairfield is a Pokémon Trainer from Sinnoh, although his hometown is never specified, it is possible that he lives in Floaroma Town as he says he'd seen flowers appearing after Shaymin visited while he was a child. He is an accomplished Trainer & is followed everywhere by his faithful Absol, a Pokémon he's been partnered with since their childhood. Personality Streak is a fast-thinking tactician, able to use the appropriate moves when in Pokémon battles & easily outwit his enemies. In spite of his successes, he's very modest & kind-hearted, even halting his journey entirely to help people rescue their stolen Pokémon from Team Galactic. Even when his bravery has gotten him in trouble, he's always able to find a way out & will never put a Pokémon﻿ in harms way to save himself. Story Born into a family of Pokémon enpheusiasts, Streak's parents were well known for their contest-winning Absol, Alice. On Streak's fourth birthday, Alice gave birth to a litter of pups, instantly taking a shine to the runt of the litter. Since that day, Streak & his Absol were never apart; they went to Trainer School together, played in the garden & even fell asleep together. When the time came for him to choose a Starter Pokémon, Streak refused the offers of Turtwig, Chimchar & Piplup, instead choosing Absol to be his partner; since then, Streak & Absol travelled around Sinnoh, winning battle-after-battle, gym badge-after-gym badge. Along the way, the were reports of strange occurences in the waters off-shore from Canalave City; whirlpools & giant waves were stirring up the ocean, caused by what was reported to be a restless Pokémon thrashing about far below. Being taken out to the spot where the Pokémon was last sighted, Streak's Medicham used Foresight to reveal what was causing the commotion in the ocean; it was a Kyogre, tossing & turning like it was trapped in a nightmare. Being told of the power of Darkrai & Cresselia, Streak was taken to Fullmoon Island in hopes of finding a Lunar Wing to cure Kyogre's nightmare; before reaching the island, a battle between Cresselia & Darkrai was already underway, with Darkrai seeming to have the upper-hand. Streak sent his Beedrill & Vibrava to out help Cresselia, but they were knocked away by Darkrai's Shadow Ball attack; one stray Shadow Ball sent Streak overboard & the current dragged him back towards the distressed Kyogre's thrashing. Noticing the Trainer who had tried helping her was in trouble, Cresselia swooped in & dropped a Lunar Wing to Streak before he went under; grabbing the Lunar Wing, Streak was pulled down towards the Sea Basin Pokémon, getting close enough to grab onto one of Kyogre's fins & hold the Lunar Wing against it's skin until the Legendary creature calmed down & woken up. Upon awakening, Kyogre noticed the human that had helped it & carried Streak back to the surface, just in time for him to refill his lungs with air; with the seas now calmed, Cresselia & Darkrai returned to their islands as Kyogre carried Streak back to the boat. As thanks, Kyogre left behind an old circular stone, roughly the size of a Poké Ball; unsure of what the object was, Streak took it with him on his journey as a memento of this event. The Trainer & his loyal Pokémon continued their travels across Sinnoh, facing off with many an opponent & catching many new Pokémon; along his travels, he met a girl named Allegra who'd just come from Alamos Town, having participated & won the contest that was held there. Spending some time together brought the two closer, much to Absol's annoyance, thinking that Streak would be paying more attention to the new girl & less attention to her. While the pair continued their journey, they won more & more battles until they eventually made it to the Pokémon League; with so many other Trainers vying for a chance at battling the Elite Four, nobody seemed to notice the Team Galactic members in disguise who were trying to pinch the Trainers' beloved Pokémon. Before the first matches could begin, Commanders Mars & Jupiter interrupted the event as their Grunts swiped many Poké Balls & tried to make a getaway. With Aaron & Flint leading them, the remaining Trainers fought off the remaining Grunts, while a small group of Trainers followed Bertha & Lucian in hopes of retrieving the stolen Pokémon from Team Galactic; among the group were Streak, a girl named Tyler & a young boy named Mike. With their group tailing the stolen Pokémon, they were stopped by Commander Saturn before they could reach the truck where the Poké Balls were being kept; challenging them to a multi-battle, Saturn & his Grunts tried to hold off the Trainers, but they were overpowered by their opponents. When Team Galactic tried to escape, Absol used Night Slash to deflate the truck's tires; this gave Mike's Jirachi & Tyler's Lopunny, Mimi, the chance to break open the truck's doors & take back the stolen Poké Balls. With order restored & the Pokémon reunited with their Trainers, it was announced that the League Challenge would be cancelled until a later date; Streak took this as a sign that as long as long as the tournament was being sorted out, the other Trainers would be getting stronger & that he should get stronger, too; hearing in the news that another League in the Unova Region was coming soon, the determined duo of Streak & Absol made the decision to give this new Challenge a try. They wouldn't be alone, however, as Tyler & Mike invited themselves along, confirming the trio would stick together; no matter wat happened, no matter who they faced or what Pokémon they encountered, their dream was the same: to win the Pokémon League Challenge, take on the Elite Four & face off with the Champion. Even though he'd offered for her to join them, Allegra turned down Streak's offer, telling him to "Make sure you still keep in touch, ok?" With this weighing on his mind, Streak promised he'd come back home & see her again; eturning to Canalave City, the trio caught the first boat to Unova & to the next destination on their journey. After the long journey & wrapping up in some warmer clothes, the group finally entered Unova & made it to Numeva Town; here, they met Professor Juniper & after a long discussion about what they would be up against, they were each offered a new partner to accompany them. Of the three new Starter Pokémon, Tyler chose Snivy as her parter, nicknaming her Lady; Tepig instantly lept into Mike's arms to confirm their partnership, leaving Streak with the tough little Oshawatt as his new Pokémon. With this, the three friends & their Pokémon headed off to learn more of the new land, the Pokémon & people that lived there & the many phenomena that would occur on their journey. Among their badge-earning & Pokémon-catching, the trio had a couple of run-ins with a group calling themselves Team Plasma, as well as a mysterious young man known simply as N; even though their quest was far from over, news reached the trio of three Legendary Pokémon appearing across the Region, specifically in a beautiful area known as Terasu Valley. In the villiage situated in this valley, people reported sightings of the Three Musketeers, Cobalion, Terrakion & Virizion; the three Pokémon seemed to be worked up over something & were causing chaos in the town, but only one theory was circulating. Cobalion, leader of the Trio, was claimed to be training an apprentice & their sudden appearence was because the apprentice had gone missing; while out trying to find & stop the Legendary Pokémon, Mike & Pignite were knocked into a river by an annoyed Terrakion, in search of Cobalion's apprentice. Streak & Tyler fought off the Cavern Pokémon & quickly went in search of their young friend; as they explored the fields that followed the river, they were attacked by Virizion, also in search of it's comrade's apprentice. Once more standing against the Legendary, the duo saw off the Grassland Pokémon, still hunting for Mike; they eventually found the end of the river, leading to the deepest basement of the Challenger's Cave. With help from Dewatt & Spout the Simipour, Streak & Tyler made their way into the cavern, finally finding their friend, along with a small horse-like Pokémon. The Pokémon was Cobalion's apprentice, Keldeo; it had been training with it's master in the fields when an earthquake caused it to fall into the river, following it back to the cave where it was trained as a foal. Cobalion had not realised this & concluded that the townsfolk in Terasu Valley had captured the young Colt Pokémon, hence why the Trio were being sighted in the town. Accompanying Keldeo back to Terasu Valley, the three arrived to see the Trio frustratedly attacking the homes of the townsfolk, trying to find where the young Pokémon was being kept. It wasn't until they reached the town hall that Cobalion realised where it's apprentice was, turning around in time to see the Colt Pokémon running up to it's master; in it's excitement, Cobalion accidentally knocked over a pillar, causing part of the roof to collapse & almost crushing it. With teamwork from the Trainers, their Pokémon & the Legendaries, they managed to free Cobalion; unfortunately, the Iron Will Pokémon was seriously injured from the collapsing roof, unable to move from the weight that had nearly crushed it. People gathered around the injured Pokémon, all of them hoping for Cobalion to be alright; at that moment, a small flicker of golden light flew through the valley, restoring the damaged buildings to their original state. The light was caused by a tiny Pokémon, Victini, who'd arrived after sensing the commotion that it's fellow Legendaries were causing; with one touch of it's paw, Victini healed Cobalion by sharing some of it's energy, relieving the Iron Will Pokémon of it's pain & helping it to stand up once again. After being healed at the Pokémon Centre, Cobalion thanked the Trainers for finding it's apprentice before the Quartet headed back to where they belonged, not before roaring what sounded like "All for one & one for all!" as a goodbye; noticing Victini flying away, Tyler dragged to two boys after the Victory Pokémon, insisting she'd be the one to catch it. With that, the trio & their Pokémon were off on their quest once more, the determination to become the greatest Trainers in the world pressing them onwards. Known Pokémon Although he's only travelled two regions, Streak's gained an impressive collection of Pokémon *Absol *Buneary/Lopunny *Mawile *Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir *Shinx/Luxio/Luxray *Magmar/Magmortar *Lucaria (female Lucario) *Riolu x4 *Trapinch/Vibrava *Abra/Kadabra *Kakuna/Beedrill *Nidorino/Nidoking *Nidorina/Nidoqueen *Oshawatt/Dewatt *Stunky/Skuntank *Heracross *Ariados *Ditto *Shellder/Cloyster *Machoke/Machamp *Pansear/Simisear *Druddigon *Basculin x2 (one red-stripe, one blue-stripe) *Meditite/Medicham *Phanpy/Donphan *Snubull/Granbull *Shieldon/Bastiodon *Archen/Archeops *Cryogonal *Pikachu/Raichu *Onix/Steelix *Croagunk/Toxicroak *Deerling/Sawsbuck Relationships Absol - Streak & Absol have been together since Absol was born, their relationship being more comparable to brother & sister than to Trainer & Pokémon; despite the fact she & Lopunny are vying for Streak's attention, Absol knows that she will always be at his side, no matter what comes their way. Allegra - Streak & Allegra are considered to be in an intimate relationship, even though they haven't been together that long, they can read one-another like a book; the fact they get on so well sometimes gets on the nerves of Absol, Lopunny & Infernape, but the Pokémon know when they sould behave themselves. Tyler - Tyler is very outgoing & brave, although sometimes comes across as being quite brash & she'll often say things without thinking; Streak finds these traits to be the perfect﻿ counterbalance to his calm & calculating demeanour, resulting in them working very well in Double Battles together. Mike - Streak sees Mike as "the little brother I never had" & even though he can be quite shy when he's startled, Mike always tries his best with Streak in his corner; adding this to Tyler's bold & cocky nature, the three are compared to a well-oiled machine, managing to overcome any problem with their teamwork. Trivia *Streak shares his name with several other Streaks belonging to OneWingedDaemon, although he is one of the only humans within this group. *Streak's Absol & Lopunny are the most affectionate towards Streak, seeing one-another as rivals & always trying to get the most praises from their Trainer. *It is unknown what the round stone Kyogre gave to Streak, but it must be something important, hence why he never lets it out of his sight. *Although he's met many other Trainers, Streak has yet to encounter a true rival. *Oshawatt is the first Starter Pokémon that Streak has ever owned, seeing as how he chose having Absol as his partner over Turtwig, Chimchar & Piplup. Category:Fanbase Category:Pokémon